Leave a Scar
by Lydia Stoker
Summary: Things are not what they seem when Cuddy walks in on House after spending several hours alone in the Clinic, and things might never be the same between the two of them after.


**Title**: Leave a Scar  
**Rating**: M (strong adult language and sexual situations)  
**Category**: House/Cuddy, One-Shot  
**Plot**: Things are not what they seem when Cuddy walks in on House after spending several hours alone in the Clinic, and things might never be the same between the two of them after.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of House no matter how much I would like to...  
**Author's Note**: I wrote this back in 2009 as a bet - could a Hilson write an awesome Huddy one shot? Well, I leave that choice up to you but I like to think I did well. This was another diamond I found and felt like dusting off and sharing.

_**Leave a Scar**_

"Well aware I'm a danger to myself - are you aware I'm a danger to others? There's a crack in my soul that you thought was a smile..." - Marilyn Manson, "Leave a Scar"

Exam Room One sat cold and silent. It had been four and a half hours since Dr. Gregory House had been asked, or to be more accurate he was told, to pay off his debt and do a few clinic hours. He had spent enough time avoiding clinic duty and now it was time to pay the Devil her due. He had lied, cheated, and even played the I'm the best damn doctor in this hospital card. Dr. Lisa Cuddy had seen and heard all of the excuses that House could come up with and none of them held water. He would have to be more creative if she was going to let him off on his overdue clinic hours. He would have to save a bus full of dying children with cancer while reciting the Hippocratic Oath, something she firmly believed that he had either skipped over in med-school or simply didn't care about.

Checking the wall clock on her computer as she finished typing her final revisions on the financial report for the quarter she saw that it was almost eight o'clock and she hadn't seen or heard House for at least two hours. Something was wrong, she could feel it. He was never this quiet unless he was sleeping or cracking some kind of plan to destroy her. Taking a long breath she stood up and brushed herself off. She would march right in Exam Room One and find out exactly what House was doing. If he was sleeping or doing something other than dealing with a walk-in she would rain fire down upon his ass. He would be spending the rest of his natural born life in the clinic doing his back hours and future hours. As the Dean of Medicine she could make his life a living hell.

Taking a moment to collect herself and her thoughts, she walked through the first set of double doors to her office. The clinic was strangely silent for a Friday evening, but she wasn't about to question it. Opening the second set of double doors and walking through she noticed that she was almost alone. Two nurses and Dr. Lionel Mendes looked over at her and offered a smile. She smiled back, weakly. She often wondered if there was a shred of reality in their smiles or if it was because she was the one who signed their checks and kept them working. She found herself leaning more towards the latter when she reached the cream white door of Exam Room One.

Pressing against the door, she listened to see if House was alone or with someone. She was met with the sound of deafening silence. It was almost as if House wasn't even in the room at all, but as she reached for the door handle, she reminded herself that he was. He would have come in with some half-ass request to do a test or something if he had left the room. His ego wouldn't let him leave without doing something brash or obnoxious. He always had to see how far under her skin he could be. One final breath and a chance to brace herself, she moved the door handle down and swung the door open.

Inside the stark white room House sat look out the window. For a moment she wondered if he even knew that she was in the room with him, but her calm was shattered when he spun around on the stool and looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing would come out. Her voice was caught in her throat. Licking her lips, she tried once more, but found herself locked in a cold stare with House as he climbed off the stool. Reaching across from him to the examination bed he retrieved his cane and rested himself on it. His cold eyes looked at her with a deep sense of need, of wanting, of desire that she found herself backing up a few steps.

"House, what are you..." she finally choked out, but it was too late. House was making his way around the room to her. His face was firm, his features casting an ominous paradigram of shapes. She wasn't sure if he was himself or not, but as he limped closer she saw that he was moving beyond her and to the clinic door. Stepping aside, she watched silently as he closed the door and locked it. A sense of fear and dread washed over her as he moved closer. The closer he came to her the more she wanted to say something to make him back off, but nothing would come. She found it almost difficult to form the words, to vocalize what she was feeling.

"I need you, Cuddy" he whispered in a coarse voice as he finally rested next to her, "I need you right now. I'm losing my fucking mind alone in her and I need you to help me take the edge off." he said, resting his cane behind him against the wall. Cuddy could feel every muscle in her body tense as he spoke to her, each word dripping with sensation she had never known he could articulate.

As she moved to open her mouth and respond, House moved his left hand across her throat. A sharp pang of sensation surged through Cuddy as if his fingers were needles. Unable to control her reaction, she moved her right hand to meet his. There was a sudden smack as their hands met. The only thing Cuddy could do was release a soft moan, uncontrolled and unexpected. The rough edges of House's unshaven beard stubble brushed against her lips as he moved his mouth to hers. It was the moment of sudden impact that Cuddy found herself against the wall with House's tongue down her throat.

Trying to free herself from his grip, Cuddy found it was almost impossible as he threw his body against her. No longer fighting the urge to deny House what he wanted and needed, she found herself letting go. With her free hand she started to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt, moving with a precision she hadn't used since med-school. Swifter than before, House thrust himself at her. This time he managed to crush her breasts against his chest. Once more Cuddy found herself unable to control her reactions. Another soft moan escaped from her mouth.

House slid his hands down her sides and in one swift movement he removed her dress coat she was wearing. Catching her breath, she forced off his shirt and saw he was wearing one of those damn band t-shirts he loved so much. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. Always a fucking child at heart. In the brief moment she had taken to catch her breath, House had began to slide her blouse over her head, exposing her laced black bra. Looking down, she saw that her breasts had become tender. House had the advantage and she wasn't about to allow him to continue to hold it. Cuddy, in one careful move, rested her hands on either side of House's chest and slide down to his belt. Using her mouth, she teased the edge of his stomach and bit the bottom of his shirt. Moments later, she had brought it up to his shoulders and with some help from House, she had it off.

House's bare chest was exposed before her in all his hairy glory. She fought back the animalistic desire to run her hands through his chest hair. Leaning back against the wall, she found his hands and guided them down her slender stomach. She was in control now, House was under her command. Sick of his childish teasing, she finally brought his coarse hands to her shoulders. Taking the hint, he slid each side of her bra straps off her shoulders, slowly allowing his hand to caress her shoulders. Cuddy's head thrust forward as he caught her hands once more and moved in to allow his tongue to explore. The stubble once again brushed against her bare flesh and sent pang after pang of sensation down her spine. Across her chest, down her breasts, and in a fashion she hadn't seen done since high school and a skill she never imagined House acquired, he unhooked her front eye hooks with his teeth.

Cuddy had enough of the fore-play now and forced herself off the wall and against House. The action caught him off guard and he fell back upon the examination bed. House's eyes darted back and forth and he tried to climb up, but Cuddy was already mounting him. Giving in, she saw that he rested his head back. There was an undeniable control that she held over him now as she rested her hands on his shoulders and traced the outlines of his hair. Across his chest, around his nipples, and down his treasure trail. House moved his hand to stop her, but she quickly pinned him down. She wouldn't have him backing out now.

Slower, she moved to his belt and leaned close. She considered using her mouth, but she had no idea where he was and wasn't feeling like risking it. With nimble hands, she unlatched his belt. She was met by a button, which slowed her down for a brief moment. Seconds later she was unzipping him and starring down a loaded barrel. To her total lack of shock, House had been commando. She had come to expect this of him, but it still amused her a bit. Still on top of him, she slid closer to him and let his hands work their way up her dress to remove the only thing standing between him and the prize at the end of the rope - her panties.

Cuddy had found it much easier to find House than she believed it would have been. In one swift move, she felt him move inside of her and release a louder moan than she was expecting to. In the distance, she heard the handle of the door rattle and instinctively she shouted that everything was fine. Turning her attention back to House, she noticed that his hands had found her bare breasts and were fondling them. Looking towards the ceiling, she moved in a constant motion. House was much stronger than she had remembered, but she figured all the time he had spent fucking random whores and sluts must have done something for him. Below her, she could hear him grunting, his hands still holding firm to her breasts. Taking charge once more, she thrust down on him and forced her hands across his chest.

House let out a loud moan as the bare flesh was almost torn off. Blood sprang to the site of the wounds and across Cuddy's hand. She wouldn't allow him the pleasure of having control over her. In a single motion, she thrust down and tightened her grip. Once more House moaned and she followed him. She had forgotten the pleasures of the flesh for so long. She had, in the last twenty years, forgotten the reason she and House were as close as they were. There was more than chemistry between them, there was a sexual spark that ran down each of their spines and mingled their hearts. As her mind drifted, House thrust up against her and she almost screamed, losing her grip and tilting back on the examination bed.

Trying to find her center and control, Cuddy was forced back up and House thrust. She could feel herself shoot with sensation. Pop, pang, exclamation. Pleasure for the sake of. Flesh for fantasy. Grabbing swiftly at his chest, she dug her fingers in deeper and drew blood again. Unexpectedly, House countered her action and lifted her. Moments later she found herself on the medication table. Using her left hand she brushed everything off the counter and allowed House to force himself further into her. In a single perfect moment she felt him release and herself climax. Both tried to scream, moan, exclaim something, but found it caught in their throats.

Putting her blouse back on she looked longingly over at House, who was following suit and putting his shirt back on. She wanted to say something to him, deny his pleasure, take from him what he had taken from her. Nothing came to mind as he looked at her intently as she finished. Looking around the room, she saw it was a total mess, but she would stick him with the bill of cleaning it up. It was, in the end, his fault the two of them had fucked. This wasn't to say that she didn't like it.

"Oh, don't look at me like I finger-banged your cat, Cuddy." he said in his familiar snarky tone. Smiling to herself she turned to leave the room. Her hands reached for the door handle when an evil thought crossed her. Reaching down she snatched his walking cane and turned to face him. She wore a smirk only the Devil herself could have appreciated.

"Thank you for the House-gasm, House. I'll be keeping this in my office. Come by when you're feeling better." she said. Turning and leaving she knew he would be looking directly at her ass, and she liked the idea. She had won this skirmish. She had the last say in the battle of the sexes, the battle for House's heart.


End file.
